


The Personal Touch

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Prostate Milking, Submission, cheeky sherlock, rated for later chapters, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John and Sherlock are in a rather new D/S relationship. Dom John finds an inventive new (to Sherlock) way to bring sub Sherlock to subspace - putting him in a cock cage whilst milking him repeatedly throughout the day, then fucking him after Sherlock is dry. Sherlock hates it at first, but then starts falling into subspace as he dry comes.Afterwards, does Sherlock request it again? If so, as a reward or as an effective punishment?Beta read bySherlock1110.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolfKris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKris/gifts).



Sherlock came to a halt just a few steps inside the flat. He felt a sense of anticipation coming from John. It was that new kind of anticipation that now arose between them since they had discovered their new dynaamic. The doctor had clearly discovered something new that he wanted to try on Sherlock. The detective let a small little smile play across his lips as he removed his scarf and Belstaff and set them aside.

Sherlock walked over to stand in front of John's chair, but the doctor ignored him, so he sank down onto his knees. After a few minutes of being pointedly ignored in favour of some novel, the detective ran his hands along John's thighs to get his attention.

As it turned out, that had been totally unnecessary as Sherlock very much had his attention. The bulge in John's jeans revealed as much.

The doctor grasped Sherlock's wrists in his hands and removed them from his thighs. "Ah, ah, ah, pet. Where do these belong?"

"Here, sir," the sub replied, placing his huge hands at his nape. It was all still so new and tittilating... and just calling John 'sir' had Sherlock's own cock stirring in anticipation.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh as he leant forward and kissed Sherlock, sucking in that posh pink bottom lip and biting it roughly. The sound his boy made urged him on and he soon had both hands tangled in Sherlock's curls, holding him in place as he plundered his mouth ruthlessly. "God, pet, the things I want to do to you. I get more ideas every day."

It was all the detective could do not to try to deduce what John had in mind. "Good," he said, looking up through his lashes. "I wouldn't want to get bored."

"Oh, you cheeky bastard," the Dom said, laughing. "Get off those knees and get that posh arse of yours into the bedroom. Wait to strip until I'm there to watch." John kissed him one more time, having not loosened his grip on his pet's hair, then he let go. "Off with you."

Sherlock brought his left foot forward and planted it firmly on the floor, then effortlessly used it to bring himself to his feet. It was amazingly graceful and John wished his boy had already been naked. The play in his muscles would have been glorious to watch. As it was, he turned and followed his sub with his eyes until Sherlock had dissapeared into their bedroom.

Giving himself a shake, the doctor stood and went to the nearest book case where he pulled out the black bag he had hidden there. The bag contained two items. He was certain about one of them and looked forward to using it. The second item... he thought he might prefer a more personal approach to things, but he'd give it a try at least once.

Humming to himself, John stopped by the bathroom and grabbed a stack of towels, then continued on to their bedroom where he found Sherlock standing facing the door, hands at his nape. "Excellent." He set the items he was carrying down on the night stand, then carefully spread one of the towels out across the bed. After that, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the detective, who had turned to face him, towards him. "You can remove your clothes now that I'm here."

Sherlock smiled and began unbuttoning his white shirt, starting at the cuffs. He took his time as he slid his long fingers over his torso and began unbuttoning the rest of the buttons. "Aren't you going to get undressed, sir?" he asked in his velvety baritone.

John merely shook his head and watched as his slightly naughty sub finished stripping. "You walk too close to the edge of proper behaviour, almost as if you're daring me to do my worst as a Dom." He reached out and grasped his boy's bobbing cock and gave it a tug. "That's why what I have planned is so perfect."

"Is it, now?" Sherlock asked as the doctor pulled him down onto his lap. He had expected a kiss, but John reached over and grabbed the black bag from atop the pile of towels and shoved it into his hands. At a nod from his Dom, Sherlock opened it and took out a long thin wand and a cock cage. He made a face upon seeing the second item.

The Dom laughed. "Are you going to safe word just from looking at it?"

"I'm not a child. It would take more than this to get me to safe word."

John nuzzled at his boy's chest, eventually finding and biting a nipple. "I'm certainly glad you're not a child. Aren't you going to deduce what I have planned?"

"No, sir. That would take the fun out of it." Sherlock wriggled enticingly, earning himself a slap on the outer thigh.

The doctor laughed wickedly. "I'm going to put that cage on you, milk you as many times as I like today, then fuck you until you're crying from the overstimulation. How's that sound?"

Looking faintly horrified, Sherlock didn't manage to answer. Before he knew it, he had been flipped onto his back and pinned down by his Dom. His cock had wilted as John had spoken, but he still refused to safe word. Despite his horror, his Dom hadn't steered him wrong yet. He'd give it a go at least this once.


	2. Chapter 2

John ran his hands up Sherlock's sides, then he lifted his boy's arms over his head, placing them on the mattress. "Keep them there for me, pet," the Dom ordered, giving him a stern look. He picked up the cock cage which had fallen to the bed and unlocked it. He fitted it to Sherlock's cock, removing one of the spacers and tossing it aside before locking it onto his sub. "If this is something we like, we'll get you fitted for a custom cage," John told him as he bent forward and kissed Sherlock deeply.

It was good that he did, because that kiss soothed away Sherlock's momentary panic. When the kiss was over, the detective was able to analyse the new sensation in a much more logical way. He could feel himself trying to get hard from John's kiss, but he couldn't. It was rather... intriguing. He decided to reserve judgement until later. It wasn't until his Dom slapped away his hand that he realised he had been reaching for his caged cock to see what it felt like in his hand.

"Stop. None of that. I'm the only one who gets to touch you there today," John admonished as he moved Sherlock's hand back where he had put it earlier. Taking his time, the Dom lavished attention on all of his pet's most sensitive spots. He loved to watch Sherlock squirm under him as he struggled to keep his hands in place.

"Jooohn," the detective moaned when his Dom latched onto his neck and sucked a love mark there. It was heady and confusing, the way arousal coursed through his body without him being able to get properly hard.

After several minutes of playing with his sub, John sat back on Sherlock's thighs and grinned down at the flushed creature beneath him. "When I get off of you, I'll need you to roll over and get on all fours. Make sure you stay on the towel, pet." He climbed off of Sherlock and gave the side of his thigh a playful slap.

Sherlock followed the instructions, but added an enticing arse wriggle at the end. "Do you like the view, sir?"

This time, John gave him a harder slap on the arse, hard enough to leave a red imprint on pale flesh. "Incorrigible git," the Dom said fondly. With his right hand, he reached between his pet's legs and grasped Sherlock's bollocks, fondling them. With the other hand, he reached for the lube they kept on the bedside table.

For his part, Sherlock leaned back into his Dom's touch, greedy for more. If only his cock wasn't caged. He knew where he wanted John's hand and it was starting to play with his mind that nothing would happen even if his Dom touched him there. Suddenly, John's hand disappeared and the detective heard the unmistakable sound of a tube if lube being opened.

After slicking up the fingers of his left hand, John set the tube aside. He steadied his boy by placing his right hand on his hip, then he used his left to swipe along Sherlock's balls and perineum before running his fingertips lightly over his hole. After letting them rest there a moment, he began circling his pet's entrance with his forefinger, using just enough pressure that Sherlock's hole eventually pulled it in. "Lovely."

Sherlock gasped as he was breached. He always loved the feeling of John opening him. He pushed back, already wanting more.

"Such an eager, naughty boy," the Dom said laughing. He worked a second finger in beside the first, spreading them wide and stretching Sherlock's hole. He twisted his fingers, feeling the inside of his pet's walls flutter against them.

The sub whined when John pulled his fingers out. "John, please..."

John patted him on the thigh even as he chuckled. "I don't know why you're so eager, you're not going to come. That's the point of this little exercise." As he had been talking, he had lubed up the thin wand and now pressed it to Sherlock's hole. Slowly, he kept pushing until it slid inside and snugged itself against his sub's prostate.

Sherlock couldn't help but buck a bit as a jolt of electricity seemed to course through him when the wand made contact. Any other time his cock would have been as hard as stone, but now it could only dribble precome in response to his definite arousal. "John, please, take the cage off of me."

"Mm, nope. Not unless you safe word." John waited a moment, but Sherlock didn't say anything more, just moaned. "That's my pet." He started rocking the wand so the tip massaged Sherlock's prostate, making him squirm. "Easy, pet." John kept it up, amused as his sub kept shifting. It was obvious that Sherlock couldn't decide if he wanted more or if he wanted to beg for his Dom to stop.

The longer John worked on Sherlock, the more the sub wriggled and gasped, writhed and sobbed. "John. I can't. I'm going to go mad." He wanted to come so desperately, but knew he couldn't, then his Dom reached up with his free hand and massaged his bollocks and something happened. With a groan, Sherlock realised his balls had emptied themselves, spilling their sperm without the release of orgasm. John kept working him until every last drop had been milked from him. The moment the thin wand had been removed from him, Sherlock collapsed onto his side, sweaty and panting.

John lay down beside him and wrapped him in his arms. "That was amazing, babe. I can't wait to see it again. It was beautiful."

Next to him, Sherlock shook in the aftermath, not sure what to think. He rolled over in John's arms and threw his leg over his Dom's jeans clad thigh. Nuzzling at John's collar, he found a patch of skin and licked it, then he drifted off to sleep in the safest place in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock woke to John shifting him about on the bed. He smiled up lazily as his Dom straddled his thighs and looked down at him.

"Hello there, pet," the doctor said just before covering Sherlock's mouth with his own. He pushed his tongue into his boy's mouth and plundered it for several long moments. When he pulled back, he bit his lower lip and grinned. "Are you ready for round two?" he asked, an almost evil glint in his eye. John had been anticipating it almost the whole time Sherlock had been asleep.

It took a moment for the great detective's kiss hazed brain to catch up with John's question. When it did, he squirmed under his Dom in what he knew to be an appealing fashion. "I don't suppose the cage is coming off this time?" he asked hopefully. It wasn't that what they had done earlier had been unpleasant, but he really, really wanted to orgasm this time if John would let him.

The Dom shook his head and climbed off his boy. "Not a chance." With swift motions, he replaced the towel on the bed with a clean one, then he went and got a damp flannel and cleaned Sherlock off, front and back. "Sorry. I should have done that earlier." The doctor collapsed on the bed next to his pet and wrapped his arms around him. "This is my experiment, remember? I already have a variable that I'm going to change." With that, John began to nibble at Sherlock's earlobe, sending his sub squirming again.

It didn't take long for the detective to become completely pliant in his Dom's arms, every inch of him sensitive to his touch. Soon he found himself being rolled onto his stomach and his arse slapped hard.

"Get it up in the air, boy!" John demanded, appreciating the view.

Sherlock huffed, but complied. He already felt completely aroused and tingly all over. When John placed a hand on his right thigh to steady him, the sub let out a little moan. He was already anticipating the feel of those sure and steady doctor's fingers breaching him.

John didn't make him wait. He inserted his slicked up fingers and took his time stretching Sherlock's entrance. He didn't want to use the tool to stimulate Sherlock's prostate this time, but his fingers in order to give the session a more personal touch.

When the doctor's fingers first brushed over Sherlock's sensitive bundle of nerves, the sub felt a low and insistent buzz set off inside him. It seemed to run through him from his nipples down to his knees. "More, John, sir. More, please," he begged as he pushed back onto his Dom's fingers. It felt different, somehow. Just knowing it was his Dom's fingers rubbing inside him and not the toy excited Sherlock.

John smiled as he watched his boy writhe. The process of milking Sherlock was a bit more difficult this way, but his pet seemed to appreciate it if the way he moaned and shivered was any proof. "Look at you, my gorgeous boy. What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to fuck me, sir," came the breathless reply. "Please." Sherlock wanted John's cock inside him, thrusting hard, making him scream.

"Not yet." John stroked Sherlock's prostate a few more times as he pressed a kiss to his pet's lower back. "But I promise to fuck you properly before the day is done." He'd do it properly, pulling on those gorgeous curls and pounding into that ass...

At the next brush of fingertips over his prostate, Sherlock cried out. The sensations were wicked, overwhelming, exotic. He was aware of every nerve ending inside him firing off at what seemed like one time and it was as if those nerve endings were connected directly to his cock. Even though it wasn't being touched, it was leaking precome everywhere. "John... I can't... Don't... Oh, fucking hell, Joooohn!"

The doctor laughed in delight at Sherlock's reaction, working his fingers inside him with an insistent rhythm. He knew he had achieved his objective when his pet let out a long, low, keening shout. "Jooooohn!"

Sherlock's muscles shook and he could barely catch his breath as what sperm remained in him gushed out and pooled on the towel beneath him. He felt light headed and confused because he still hadn't achieved an orgasm. He fell over on his side and looked up at John with pleading eyes.

"Now, my dear Sherlock Holmes," John said with a wicked smile, "I am going to fuck you senseless."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock looked at John with slightly glazed eyes, his mouth hanging open at his Dom's last words, "I am going to fuck you senseless." He already felt halfway there. In fact, he wasn't certain he could string together a coherent sentence if he tried.

John rolled his sub onto his back, then crawled up the length of his body until he could cage him with his arms either side of his torso. He dropped his head so his lips made contact with Sherlock's, then kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his sub's open and willing mouth. Every little moan that Sherlock made went straight to John's cock, but he took his time, enjoying having a completely pliant sub at his mercy.

Eventually, Sherlock began squiming beneath him, unable to control himself. The Dom broke off the kiss and slid down the detective's body, kissing his way as he went. He paused at his boy's left nipple and bit down on it gently, then sucked on it as Sherlock writhed and made little mewling sounds.

More than halfway out of his mind with want for John again, Sherlock reached up and grasped his Dom's arms.

The doctor sat up, knocking his boy's arms away. "None of that, now," John admonished. "Either keep your hands above your head, or I'll have to cuff you.."

"Yes, sir," Sherlock said, his deep baritone breathy with need. Immediately he moved his arms up over his head and clasped his hands together. That action along with John's hungry gaze made his cock twitch in the confines of its cage. Oh, how he wanted to be touched down there, no metal between himself and his Dom's wonderful hands.

John bent and attached his lips to Sherlock's right nipple, causing him to moan.  
Shimmying down further, John lifted Sherlock's legs and threw them over his shoulders. He nudged the head of his large cock against his boy's well loosened and lubed hole. "Tell me you want me to take you, Sherlock. Beg me to fill you up like only I can."

The sub nodded, his sweaty curls plastered to his head. "Yes, sir. Please, sir. I want... need your cock inside me. Pleeease, John. Please, put it inside me and fill me." He strained, trying to push his hips back and impale himself on his Dom's cock, but John had complete control.

With a wicked, lustful grin, John told him, "Ask again."

Sherlock let out a desperate cry and writhed. "Fuck, John. Oh, fuck. Please, sir. Fuck me." He wanted it so badly, even with the cock cage on. "Please," he whined.

The chuckle John gave was downright evil. "As you wish," he said, then plunged his enormous cock into Sherlock's slippery hole.  
With a cry of pained joy, Sherlock grasped the sheets above his head, twisting them in his fist. His head thrashed from side to side as he waited for John to... "Move. Sir."

The Dom slapped Sherlock on the thigh. "I'll move when I'm ready, boy, not one bloody moment before." To make his point, he held still for several moments before he began to move, but when he did, it was with force. He pulled almost all the way out of his boy before driving back in with enough force to move him up the bed a few inches.

"God, sir! Yes!" The magnificent tingles were back and they shot out from Sherlock's prostate along every nerve, making them sing. He could fill his cock straining against the confines of the cage and let out an ecstatic sob. The sensations he felt were so confusing, overwhelming and absolutely sublime.

The joy of having a sub that could take all of him never grew old. It felt glorious to sink his cock into Sherlock's arse, balls deep without having to worry about hurting him. He looked down at his sweaty, flushed, totally debauched looking boy and felt himself draw that much closer to climax. A part of him wondered what it felt like, being fucked with a cock cage on, but the greater part of him simply revelled in the glory that was having sex with Sherlock.

"Jesus, Sherlock, but you're so fucking beautiful. I don't tell you that enough." John redoubled his efforts at his boy's moan. "When I look at you, I want this. All. The. God. Damned. Time." The fire in the pit of his belly was growing even hotter. It would grow out of control soon, but first, he needed to see the moment Sherlock's body gave up the fight against what was happening to it and what surely would have to be the last bit of sperm in his pet dribble forth.

Instead, Sherlock threw his head back in a silent scream. His hole fluttered, then clamped down on John's cock. It felt like the most intense orgasm of his life... and it just didn't stop. He didn't ejaculate, he couldn't, he was dry, and it went on and on until he thought he might pass out from the pleasure.

John found himself tipped over into orgasm from the feel of Sherlock's hole clamping down on him and the amazing sight that his boy presented. It wasn't until he finished and pulled out that Sherlock finally collapsed, his muscles going limp.

Minutes or hours later, Sherlock rolled over to curl up around John.

"Are you okay?" the Dom asked tentatively, though he thought he knew the answer.

All Sherlock could manage was "Mmph." Although he fully intended requesting a repeat performance later... maybe tomorrow... if he could be arsed to move by then.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
